The Community Outreach Core (COC) will work with the Research Translation Core (RTC), with our[unreadable] Advisory Boards in East Chicago, Indiana and Columbus Junction, Iowa and with school principals[unreadable] in Chicago to address their environmental concerns through measurements of airborne PCBs in[unreadable] their communities, integration of these activities with ongoing educational programs, and[unreadable] dissemination of the findings to the communities at large. The Community Advisory Board in[unreadable] Indiana has for several years felt that PCS contamination from industrial sources in its community is[unreadable] a potential health problem. Projects 4 and 6 are outgrowths of these concerns. The detailed[unreadable] exposure measurements in families, homes, schools and around the proposed storage site for the[unreadable] dredging of the Indiana Harbor directly address these issues. Although PCB contamination is of[unreadable] less concern to the communities in Columbus Junction and Chicago, both these groups have a long[unreadable] history of working with project investigators on asthma related projects and are enthusiastic about[unreadable] extending their involvement to examination of airborne PCBs. Measurements in these communities[unreadable] will build upon well developed existing infrastructures, utilizing the resources of the schools and[unreadable] mobile vans in Chicago that regularly visit 43 schools in the city. During the implementation phase[unreadable] of the project we will hire community residents to assist in data collection and educational[unreadable] programs, which will be integrated into existing activities at local schools and community agencies.[unreadable] The Advisory Boards will meet regularly throughout the project, assist in organizing related[unreadable] activities, serve as liaisons with the communities at large, and work with the investigators on[unreadable] dissemination of project findings.